in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny
Jenny is a character who first appeared in Stare into the Dragon Soul. She comes from a long line of Inklings who are very powerful and smart. When she joined the Locked Room Gang, she immediately expressed herself as a girl who can hold her own. Her main goal is to save the world from all evil, but most of all her evil sister, Galaximus. She is controlled by CITRONtanker. Jenny is CITRONtanker's most well known character, and the one that he uses the most frequently. History As a child, Jenny was a carefree, friendly Inkling who was troubled by her sister, Galaximus. As the middle child of the three sisters, she has known Galaximus her whole life, but only when Galaximus proceeded to go down a bad road and destroy Inkopolis did Jenny finally decide to take a stand to her. She decided to join the Locked Room Gang, to make sure no such casualties happen to anyone else. She hates all villains, especially the Galactic Army. But it is Galaximus she hates the most, and she wants to defeat her above all, for if she is left unchecked, she has the green light to destroy the universe. There are some people who are concerned of her powers that are similar to Galaximus, and a few people even think she is on the path of evil. Despite these misconceptions, she is not a villain. Personality Jenny is very caring to her friends and anyone who wants to do good. She is very defensive of them, and this in turn can get her very intense. She is very friendly and believes everyone, except for her sister, can show their good side. However, she can get riled up in a surprisingly quick speed. When this happens, she grows giant and proceeds to eradicate whoever is causing harm to her or her friends. She tries to be careful though, because she does not want to crush her friends. She also seems to be quite charming, with a few characters trying to get on her good side. Powers and abilities *'Size Manipulation:' Like her sister, Jenny can grow to huge sizes. The glowing of her tentacles suggest she will begin growing. *'Shape-shifting:' Like all Inklings, Jenny can turn into her squid form. Weaknesses *'Water:' Like all Inklings, water can harm her. Relationships Galaximus Jenny hates Galaximus, despite the two of them being sisters. She is trying to stop her sister from ruling the universe, and Galaximus wants her dead due to her harrowing incident. Paper Inkling Jenny and Paper Inkling are best friends, due to Jenny freeing Paper Inkling from her book. The babies Jenny acts like a mentor to the babies, trying to help them determine right from wrong. Dr. Zomboss The relationship between Zomboss and Jenny is drastic. The two can be bitterly fighting, but they also be neutral or even slightly friendly towards each other. Jenny's growth powers usually scares Zomboss, and she is not afraid of threatening to eat him, despite him being a zombie. She usually foils Zomboss's plans. Baby Jenny Jenny found an abandoned baby Inkling, and she adopted it. She thought it was very similar to her, so she called her Baby Jenny. Gallery Jenny.png|Jenny’s old appearance, based off of one pf the Inklings used in promotional art from Splatoon. The tentacle color also does not correspond to her canonical tentacle color. Jenny Colored1.png|A drawing of Jenny’s old design, complete with her half blue, half orange tentacles (Credit: Fairy27 BV Jenny Redesign Hairclip.png|A scrapped redesign of Jenny. It looks almost indentical to her current appearance, but with a Squid Hairclip instead of the Takoroka Mesh. Trivia * Despite being beloved by CITRONtanker, she is actually the second character he used, the first being HIM. Although, since HIM was scrapped, she is CITRON's oldest character in terms of how long she has been in the series. * In fact, Jenny and CITRONtanker share many similarities, both having a rage, a sister, and a heroic attitude. * She is the only one of CITRONtanker's characters to have a known relative. * She was the one who freed Paper Inkling from a book. * She fights Dr. Zomboss numerous times. * Jenny also stars in the Jaidenstyle stories. * John has a crush on Jenny, but Jenny herself does not know that. Category:Inklings Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Owned by CITRONtanker Category:Weapon users